The Conglomerate
IcePick (CodyHaner) ---- Los Santos ---- Subtleknifewielder ---- Lord Endeavour ---- |teamsenate = Pyroman of Tinderscape (NSO) |forumurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/The_Conglomerate/index.php |joinurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/The_Conglomerate/index.php?showforum=2 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Conglomerate |ircchannel = #Conglomerate |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = Nov 10, 2012 |totalnations = 8 (+8) |totalstrength = 399,906 (+399,906) |monthchange = |avgstrength = 49,988 (+49,988) |totalnukes = 150 (+150) |rank = |score = 1.55 (+1.55) }} The Conglomerate (TC) is a small alliance on the team history sphere. It was founded on October 24, 2012. History The Charter of The Conglomerate Article I: Government Section A: Emperor The Emperor of The Conglomerate is the sovereign Lord of the alliance. He is the ultimate arbiter of law and diplomacy. He reserves the right to delegate these responsibilities as he sees fit. The Emperor serves until he steps down and picks his replacement from the Ministers of The Conglomerate. Section B: Ministers There are three Minister of The Conglomerate, they are the Minister of Defense, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Their job is to lead their repective departments and to advise the Emperor. They serve until they step down or are replaced by the Emperor. Section C: Imperator Emeritus Having ascended to the ultimate level of mastery and beyond, the Imperator Emeritus holds an eternal place amongst The Conglomerate. From every corner of the universe, the Emeritus voice can be heard unless it is determined that they would cause harm, insecurity or destabilization to the alliance. Article II: Membership Section A: This alliance shall never tolerate preferential treatment of any nation ruler, including those wishing to apply for membership. All applicants are to be given proper consideration and respect. However, anyone may be rejected in order to maintain the integrity of the alliance. Section B: All nations seeking entry to The Conglomerate may post a public application within the forums. In order to determine the nature of the application, these applicants may be subjected to an examination. Section C: Any applicants that have active wars, are indebted to another alliance, or are listed on any form of ZI list must indicate this on their applications. All issues must be resolved before any further steps may be made toward membership. Failure to present the full truth about any such issues may result in the immediate termination of membership. Section D: If an applicant is approved to become a member of The Conglomerate, they will have a period of four weeks in which they should switch to the White team. If this statute is not met, the member will be removed from good standing, and may be asked to leave the alliance. The Emperor or Minister of Internal Affairs may make any exceptions to this requirement on a case-by-case basis. Section E: Should a nation be found wearing the “The Conglomerate” Alliance Affiliation without proper authorization, they will be declared to be a ghost/rogue, and will be dealt with accordingly. Article III: War Section A: Member nations may only declare an aggressive war upon receiving an order from the Emperor or Minister of Defense. Wars declared without clear and direct orders will be seen as rogue actions. Section B : At any time, members are permitted and expected to defend against any offensive military action on their nations, and will have the full support of their alliance in terms of diplomacy, finances, and military. Section C: The Conglomerate reserves the right to use nuclear weapons as a "first strike" measure in both offensive and defensive wars. Should any member come under attack, nuclear weapons may be used with the authorization of the Emperor or Minister of Defense. Section D: During a state of war, all admissions will be closed. No members are to be admitted, nor shall any be allowed to resign. In addition, those refusing to follow orders to defend their fellow members shall be declared enemies of the alliance. Article IV: Amendments Section A: Any member in good standing may present Charter amendments for debate. If significant popular opinion is deemed to be in favor of the addition, subtraction, or changing of text, the Ministers shall bring it forth for a vote. Section B: Ratification of all Charter amendments requires a two-thirds (or 67%) vote from the Ministers and approval of the Emperor in order to be placed into effect.